Here In Your Arms
by Hopeless Romantic. Definitely
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella and the struggles that they go through in order to be together. It picks up right where New Moon left off. I am extremely romantic, so there will be lots of fluff. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!
1. Hold Me

Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction. It picks up right where New Moon leaves off. It is in Bella's point of view. I am a hopeless romantic so there will be lots of fluff. Please let me know what you think! I can handle the criticism but please don't be too harsh. Okay…here it goes. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I wish I did, but I don't. sigh

My heart felt as if it could explode. I had never felt so many emotions at once. I was sad. Sad because I couldn't think of a way to make Jacob understand that I loved him, but I didn't _love_ him. I was mad. Mad because everything seemed to be trying to tear Edward away from me. And quite frankly, I was scared. Scared because of the look on Charlie's face as I stepped out of the forest and into his view.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand. This helped considerably. We slowed down as we approached the porch. Charlie looked at Edward as if he could ring his neck right then and there which was completely ridiculous because Edward was indestructible. But for a second, I questioned exactly how indestructible he actually was.

"A MOTORCYCLE?!" Charlie screamed. "Isabella? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I mumbled barely loud enough for Charlie to hear.

There was an awkward silence that seemed like it would go on forever when Charlie finally said, "Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward answered, but he didn't look at Charlie. Instead he looked at me, using his eyes to tell me how sorry he was that this was happening.

"Go home." Charlie said in a voice that made me want nothing of the sort to occur. I had never seen Charlie so angry before. He seemed to focus most of this towards Edward.

"Bella?" Edward whispered to me. The lump in my throat, however, would not allow me to answer, so I just shook my head. This sudden motion caused the tears that had begun to blur my vision to spill over and stream down my face.

I quickly wiped them away and swallowed the lump in my throat so that I could speak.

"Dad, please don't be mad at me." I pleaded. "I realize how stupid it was."

Charlie's face seemed to lighten a little bit and he took a deep breath. "You're right, Bella. It _was_ stupid. It was stupid and irresponsible and I expected better from you. Do you know how many kids we have to peel off of the highway because of those things?" he asked. The rage that had been in his voice was now replaced with pain. For a moment, I thought he might cry, but then his face transferred back to its previous, angry state. His eyes flashed to Edward's. "I thought I told you to go home." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

For the first time, Edward spoke to Charlie. "Charlie, I really think that you're blowing this out of proportion. Yes, Bella made an unwise decision, but she's okay and I think it's pretty safe to say that she's not going to do it again." His voice was flat. His face gave away nothing.

"Your opinion is of no value to me anymore, Edward." Charlie informed him.

Edward seemed hurt, but he accepted Charlie's words without an argument.

"This isn't his fault, Dad. I did this all on my own. Edward is on your side. He doesn't want me to get hurt any more than you do." I said in Edward's defense.

Charlie flushed, and leaned against the porch railing. "I just don't know what else I can do to punish you Bella." He mumbled more to himself than to me.

I released Edward's hand and walked over to where Charlie stood on the porch.

"I'm sorry Dad." I said. And then I couldn't hold it back anymore. A small sob escaped my lips. Charlie looked up, and closed the distance between us with one long stride. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a loving hug.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else I love." Charlie admitted quietly.

"I know Dad." I tried to comfort him. "I know."

We stayed like that for a moment. Then Charlie released me from his grip. He took a step back. "Tell Edward goodbye Bella." Charlie instructed me. "You look exhausted. I think you could use a good night's sleep." Then he turned and walked back into the house.

The second the door closed behind him, Edward was in front of me, wiping away the tears that still remained on my face.

"Oh Bella." He soothed. "It's all gonna be okay. Charlie will forgive you. He loves you." He said as he stroked my hair.

I couldn't think of a response. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder and took slow, steadying breaths until I felt that I was able to stand without his support.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered into my hair.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He vowed.

With that, I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then I turned, and walked into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. Edward was already there, standing in the middle of my room with his hands in his pockets.

I walked to my bed and lay down. Edward lay down beside me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Hold me." was all that I could manage to say before I began to cry uncontrollably.

He lifted me up with one hand and pulled the covers down. Then, he placed me beneath them and wrapped his cool, comforting arms around my waist. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

He held my shaking body close to his and hummed me my lullaby.

I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	2. Feel Better?

Thank you for the reviews guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Do you forgive me? Okay, well here is chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does. Darn her!

I woke up the next morning with tear stained cheeks. All of the previous day's incidents flooded my mind. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my fists. I hated my stupid human instincts that caused me to cry. I will be glad when tears don't pour from my eyes against my will.

I rolled over onto my back and slowly sat up.

"Good morning," a godlike creature greeted me from the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Good morning," I croaked as a smile spread over my face. I couldn't help it. He was the picture of perfection. God was taunting me. He had obviously created Edward as a way of pointing out just how _imperfect_ I am.

I pushed the covers to the end of the bed and swung my legs over the side. I almost screamed when my bare feet touched the cold wood floor. I looked down. Edward had apparently taken off my shoes and socks but I still had on the clothes I'd worn yesterday.

I walked over to the godlike creature and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close to his chest. He rocked us back and forth for what seemed like forever, then, he sighed.

"Charlie is planning on checking in on his lunch break," he informed me.

I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table. 11:15. Charlie would be home in less than an hour. I sighed and let my head rest against Edward's chest.

"I need a human minute," I confessed to Edward.

"I'll wait here," he promised.

I reluctantly climbed out of his lap and carefully, so as not to trip over a crack in the floor or anything else that my toe could get caught on, made my way to the bathroom. I brushed the tangles out of my hair and pulled it back into a pony. Then, I washed my face and brushed my teeth and made my way back to my bedroom.

Edward was in the same spot I had left him in.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Almost," I answered as I grabbed my favorite pair of extremely faded jeans and a t-shirt from my closet. I carried them back to the bathroom and quickly slipped them on. I deposited my dirty clothes into the hamper and headed back to my room.

Edward met me in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Charlie will be here soon," Edward stated flatly.

I really wasn't looking forward to the conversations that were sure to take place when Charlie got home. I guess my dread was visible on my face because Edward began to chuckle.

"He is only dropping in, Bella," he laughed, "He won't give you any lectures. Not right now, anyways."

That was a relief.

"What are you going to do while Charlie's here," I asked. I didn't want him to have to hide out in my room while my father came home to make sure I wasn't breaking any more rules.

"I have to run some errands for Charlisle," he informed me.

"Oh," was all that I could think to say. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll be back later. I promise," he whispered against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Just then, we both heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. I groaned.

"I should go," Edward said as he glanced at the window. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he vowed. He leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Bye," I croaked. It was silly for me to get upset. He said he would be back soon, but I couldn't help myself.

"Bye," he replied with a sad smile and then he was gone. I heard the front door open and then close .

"Bella," Charlie called from downstairs.

"Coming," I shouted in response. "Okay," I thought to myself. "Here goes."

And with that, I turned and headed down the stairs to face my father.


End file.
